


Peace Through Humility

by windsweptfic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Reunions, because the Shimada brothers need a happy ending dammit, hugging it out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 15:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windsweptfic/pseuds/windsweptfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji finally gets his brother back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peace Through Humility

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as part of a fanwork trade with [redgraveconspiracy](http://redgraveconspiracy.tumblr.com/) on tumblr in exchange for [this](http://redgraveconspiracy.tumblr.com/post/146805081862/a-blind-soldier76-for-my-delightful-overwatch) fab scarred/blind!76 art.

"McCree," Genji said patiently, "If you do not stop cheating, I _am_ going to stab you."

McCree scoffed. "What, with that little steak knife?"

Genji patted the hilt of his wakizashi fondly, the blade sheathed at the small of his back. He'd left his nodachi on its stand in the small room he'd claimed near the back of the old mission. His dragon was restless tonight, coiling and snappish at a mere touch, in a foul mood that even the others seemed to have picked up on. She itched grumpily at the back of his mind, displeased with being separated from her favorite weapon, but she tended to be less bloodthirsty without it.

"It is more than adequate to do the job," he reassured him. 

McCree squinted at him for a moment longer before grunting, reaching into the glove on his right hand to pull out a pair of kings and an ace. 

When Genji kept looking at him he grudgingly pulled the queen of spades from behind his belt buckle as well.

"Man, I _knew_ you'd played the ace of hearts twice," Lucio groaned, tossing his cards into the middle of the table. "Here I thought I was going crazy."

The young DJ had lost every round so far. He had a _terrible_ poker face. 

Genji reached over to pat him on the shoulder as Lucio dropped his head onto his folded arms. He didn't even twitch when their comm units crackled to life.

\- "Could one of you go check the street?" - Winston asked. - "Something's triggered the sensors." -

"Why don't you go?" McCree shot back. 

\- "We're busy doing _science_ ," - Mei's voice interjected brightly.

"I'll take a look, Winston," Lucio said before McCree could complain again, lifting his head. "I need to go reflect on my terrible life choices for a bit, anyway."

\- "Ah...playing poker with McCree, I take it?" - 

Genji chuckled as McCree spluttered defensively. Lucio grabbed his sonic emitter and headed toward the front of the mission, muttering something to himself about cowboys and ninjas. 

When Genji had first received the Overwatch recall notice, he hadn't exactly been convinced its reformation was the best idea - but the newly recruited younger members were starting to change his mind. They were bright and optimistic and eager, and he'd been sorry to leave the Watchpoint behind when the five of them had been dispatched to Dorado. 

"You never ratted me out back in Blackwatch," McCree mourned, collecting the cards into a stack. Genji rolled his eyes behind his faceplate.

"That's because _everyone_ cheated at cards in Blackwatch."

"...fair enough."

Something prickled in the back of Genji's mind. He rubbed at the power core in the center of his chest with an absent frown as his dragon stirred, levering himself to his feet. It wasn't a feeling of danger, not exactly, but something wary and tense that had him walking swiftly toward the front of the mission. Lucio hadn't called for help, but Genji had long since discovered that it was just best to indulge in his own paranoias.

He hadn't even gotten halfway across the courtyard before the young DJ reappeared in the open doorway. Lucio still had his sonic emitter in one hand, the bulky device resting against his shoulder, but in his other...

Genji stopped dead in his tracks. 

He knew that bow. 

"Hey, Genji," Lucio chirped upon seeing him. "Got a guy who says he wants to talk to you."

Only one man ever held that bow. Even _Genji_ had never held that bow.

"I said he could only come in if he gave up his weapons. That cool?"

"Cool," Genji echoed dumbly. Lucio seemed to take that as affirmation because he looked back over his shoulder into the mission's foyer, tilting his head in invitation and stepping to one side.

And when his brother walked into the courtyard, Genji's still-human heart skipped a few stuttering beats.

"Hanzo," he said softly. Behind him, he heard McCree get to his feet. Hanzo's gaze flickered over to the cowboy briefly, then around the courtyard, sharp eyes analyzing his surroundings in just a few seconds before settling on Genji.

He looked...tired. Worn, frayed around the edges. It had been six months since Genji had last seen him, back in the mostly-empty castle that had once been their home. After the third month he'd started losing hope that Hanzo would ever try to contact him.

Yet there he was, standing in front of Genji having willingly handed over a weapon he held dearer than anything else in the world. Looking at him without hate in his eyes: without horror or disgust or fear. There was a hesitance in his step when he walked forward; he stopped short a few feet away.

Genji stared, dazed, as Hanzo quietly knelt in front of him.

"Hanzo," he whispered again.

Hanzo lowered his gaze. Then he leaned forward, placed his hands flat on the ground, and pressed his forehead to the worn cobblestone at Genji's feet. 

"I have no excuses for all I have done," he said in their native tongue as Genji gaped down at him. His words were formal, tone stilted, but his voice was ragged and hoarse. "I will never be able to make amends for what I did to you. And while you have offered me your forgiveness, I... I cannot accept it."

Genji let out a small, broken sound.

"Brother, please--"

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Hanzo said harshly. "I don't-- There is no redemption for me, Genji, not in this life or the next."

Genji curled his hands into fists at his sides, frustration warring with the sorrow knotted deep in his chest. He closed his eyes briefly, struggling to reach the center of calm Master Zenyatta had helped instill in him over the years, and met with limited success. He couldn't force Hanzo to accept his forgiveness - as much as he wanted to take his brother by the shoulders and shake him until he understood. 

Instead, he opened his eyes, and looked down at the bared, vulnerable back of Hanzo's neck.

"What did you come here for?" he asked plaintively. "I don't... I don't understand."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness," Hanzo repeated, voice quiet. "But if you allow it, I..."

He exhaled a low, deliberate breath. 

"I would like to ask for a chance," Hanzo said softly, "To earn back the right to call you brother."

Genji _stared_.

Then he dropped to his knees and pulled his brother up into a tight, desperate hug.

"There is nothing in the world that I want more," he rasped.

Hanzo didn't move at first. Genji knew that his body wasn't exactly made for hugs, wasn't made for intimacy or affection--but after a few seconds he felt Hanzo's arms wrap around around him. The embrace he returned was just as strong, his fingers curled against Genji's armored back.

"I'm sorry," Hanzo whispered. "I'm so sorry, Genji."

Genji smiled wistfully, tightening his grip for just a moment.

"I know."

"...so, uh, I take it you two know each other?"

Genji huffed a laugh. He held onto Hanzo for a moment longer before pulling away, twisting catlike to his feet, not doing his brother the disservice of offering him a helping hand up. Instead he looked over to find Lucio eyeing them curiously, McCree now standing at the DJ's side with his arms folded across his chest. 

"We do." Genji held out a hand, taking the bow from Lucio and passing it to Hanzo, who visibly relaxed with the weapon back in his possession. 

Genji stepped back, draping an arm over Hanzo's shoulders.

"This," he declared happily, "Is my brother."

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has some amazeballs fanart by [chipsncookies](http://chipsncookies.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, go [check it out](http://chipsncookies.tumblr.com/post/150427708866/i-want-to-earn-back-the-right-to-call-you-my)!


End file.
